extinctioncorearkfandomcom-20200214-history
Items
Notice to Users: Be aware that when updates are brought out for Extinction Core, some of the information provided below can be incorrect and may need to be updated. Because of this, we advise users to take precaution when reviewing the wiki and ask any users with knowledge to come forth and edit to help others. Thank you. Spawn Codes * Item Spawn Codes * Armor, Weapon, and Chief Item Spawn Codes * Saddle Spawn Codes (Alphas, Bosses, Etc.) Gems Gems are used to craft Alpha and Boss saddles. Below table shows you what creatures drop which gems. Harvest Prime Hide, Prime Pelt, Prime Chitin, and Prime Blood can be obtained by harvesting a dead creature and you will have too many to deal with. Note: Bosses and Primordial Creatures can’t harvest resources and instantly decay corpses, so use alternatives when hunting for resources or be strategic with the correct tools. Alpha Saddle Alpha Saddles are craftable in the workbench (or on hand) once the engram and all prerequisites for that engram have been unlocked. Alpha Saddles are required to ride Alpha Creatures and provide a buff to the creature once it has been equipped. This buff entitled "Empowered" enables both the rider and the creature a bonus damage and XP gain, in addition to the armor given by the Saddle itself. Saddle Flags These can only be obtained from loot, but are completely colorable and can be mounted on the saddle of your tamed Alpha creature. Note: They are only mountable on Alpha saddles. Boss Saddles Boss Saddles are required to tame Extinction Core's roaming boss creatures and can be unlocked through the Engram System for 75 points each at Level 130. Boss Saddles CANNOT be removed from Boss Creatures once equipped, so it may be wise to choose the best available creature to tame. If the Boss is uploaded to the ARK (Requires Uploading in Server Settings), the saddle is destroyed and a new one must be crafted. All Boss Saddles require an "Essence" and "Matrix" of the selected creature. These essences can be recovered from the corpse of a dead boss, and the Matrix engram can be learned from killing the selected boss. Both the Matrix and Saddle can only be crafted at the TEK Originator (Originator engram is earned from killing any Boss Creature). Workbench This structure is mandatory when crafting the majority of new items added by Extinction Core. This includes items such as the Alpha saddles, Tek Originator, Compound Tranq Arrows, Sedatives, etc. To use the Workbench, learn the engram, craft it, and place it much like any other crafting station. Compound Arrows Compound Arrows are special arrows used for the Compound Bow. These arrows are unique to Extinction Core in the way that each one has a special use for many types of creatures. For example, Stun Arrows can be used to slow down creatures that may run away, or knock out fliers whereas Poison works wonders on knocking out Bosses. Tranq Spear and Pike Tranquilizing Spears and Pikes are available to Survivors from lower levels and can be used to help aid in the first set of tames. Both the Tranq Spear and Pike can work on Alpha creatures and can inflict small amounts of torpor based on the Survivors % Melee Damage. Sedative The Sedative is a special consumable to aid Survivors in taming creatures. When used, the Sedative removes all Food from the target creature and doses them with a heavy torpor tick, helping to restore their Torpor to maximum. Sedatives can only be crafted at a Workbench and require some special ingredients, but work on every creature capable of being force-fed consumables (Including Bosses, although they require Saddle Taming, not KO Taming) The Sedative requires Survivor Level 60, 30 engram points and the ingredients below: * Crystal x10 * Narcotic x50 * Rare Flower x20 * Rare Mushroom x40 * Titanoboa Venom x1 Detox Elixirs The Detox Elixir is the closely related consumable to the Sedative above, except it functions in removing Torpor rather than inflicting it. Detox Elixirs can only be crafted at a Workbench and require some special ingredients, but work on every creature that has Torpor and can accumulate it, including Boss Animals and Alphas. Detox Elixirs also boast no cooldown between usages. The Detox Elixir requires Survivor Level 60, 30 engram points and the ingredients below: * Crystal x10 * Megalania Toxin x1 * Rare Flower x40 * Rare Mushroom x20 * Stimulant x50 Blood Vial Blood Vials are special consumables used to heal target creatures back to 100% of their Maximum HP, but come with a cooldown to prevent abuse and stimulate correct usage during battle. Blood Vials can only be crafted at a Workbench and require some special ingredients, but can heal any creature back up to 100% of their health within 5 seconds, making it idea for fighting Bosses and Apex Creatures. The Blood Vial however holds a cooldown of 20 seconds between each usage. The Blood Vial requires Survivor Level 60, 30 engram points and the ingredients below: * Red Gem x5 * Giant Bee Honey x10 * Stimulant x20 Herbivore and Carnivore Treats If you don't have the kibble for a certain Extinction Core Alpha Creature, you can use Herbivore and Carnivore Treats for the respective Alpha Animal. This can obtained from a tamed Easter Bunny or as a drop for killing bosses. Easter bunnies are extremely rare, would be good to tame the first one you see. Level will not matter. The Treats spoil after 24 hours in the Easter Bunny's inventory, cannot be put in Fridge and does not prolonged by bins. You can, however, use improved fridge mod or bulk fridge mod. Easter Bunnies can only hold 10 Treats for each type in its inventory. The following steps below can show how to produce these treats: # KO tame an Easter Bunny. # Once tamed, put Xeno Kibble or a Herbivore Treat in its inventory. # Enable wandering. # It should produce Treats overnight or faster/slower, depending on the rates of the server. Herbivore and Carnivore Baby Food Herbivore and Carnivore baby food have zero weight and can stack in large amounts. Its primary function is to provide food for babies, but can also be used for adult creatures as well. It can also be used for healing of tamed creatures by manually using it on the creature. Bosses only eat Herbivore or Carnivore baby food for their Food stat. This can be obtained from a tamed Prime Jerboa, by killing tribesmen (drop), or by learning the engram and crafting it. How to obtain baby food from tamed Prime Jerboa # KO tame a Prime Jerboa. # Enable wandering (please see full details on this link). # It should produce Carnivore and Herbivore baby food overnight or depending on the rates of the server. Herbivore and Carnivore Helmets The Alpha Helmet makes you undetected towards its respective type, either Herbivore or Carnivore, whereby you’re able to passive tame it. It should be indicated in this document that the creature can be passive tamed. As of v1.6.1, the helmet has durability now, so it does require repairing when damaged. The helmet will not prevent Alphas from attacking when provoked, and they may aggro if you are attacked by a member of its pack. Drop Chances You can no longer craft the Alpha Helmet (as of v1.6.1). You can obtain these by killing the following creatures as a drop. Currently not fully working with the following creatures * Alpha Megaladon ignores the Carnivore Helmet (as of v1.6.0). * Alpha Baryonyx ignores the Carnivore Helmet Prime Armor Sets Unlike their counterparts, Prime Armor Sets are unbreakable and don’t require repairing. However, they only come in one quality. You can unlock the Tek Gram for a certain Prime armor depending on the alpha tribesmen that you will kill e.g. killing Cyan alpha tribesman will let you unlock your Tek Gram for Prime Fur. Tribe Hats There is one hat for every tribe color. Wearing a tribe hat will make all tribesmen of that color neutral towards you EXCEPT for the chieftain. XP Potions These come in different variations and are rarely dropped from Alphas and stronger creatures. It can be used on both creatures and players to provide them with an instant experience boost. Note: The amount is based on the experience rate setting of your server. __FORCETOC__ Category:Items